


I'm here for the long haul

by Unkn0wn28



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Book: Mercury and Me - Jim Hutton, Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, HIV/AIDS, HIV/AIDS Crisis, M/M, based in 1987, freddie is diagnosed with aids, freddies pov, he doesn't want jim to leave him but suggests it anyway, he hasn't told jim yet and is nervous, jim and freddie are "married", jimercury, late 80s jimercury, luckily though jim doesn't, not legally married tho, two big softies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unkn0wn28/pseuds/Unkn0wn28
Summary: But it was coming to the point that Jim knew something was up it was blatantly obvious something was up with me, now we rarely have sex,I constantly avoid him due to the guilt I feel daily and whenever the news come on and its about the aids epidemic I end up freaking out or try to change the subject. I just can't do it anymore I can't keep lying to him for my own selfish needs he has a right to know.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 6





	I'm here for the long haul

**Author's Note:**

> A little short story I came up with cuz I was bored

_**~I'm here for the long haul~** _

I sat silently on the living room sofa staring blankly at the clock on the wall ahead of me **8.25 PM**... I had 5 minutes till Jim would arrive home.I tapped on the mug in my hands nervously as Oscar rubbed his fur on my side.It had been a few weeks since I found out I had aids and I haven't told Jim...I can't bare to see the look on his face when he finds out I will soon die of a disease caused from all the mistakes I made earlier in life...all the sex,alcohol and drugs if anything it's my fault and I deserve it I should've been more careful and now I'll probably endanger Jim. I can't bare to loose him he means the world to me he's everything I've ever wanted in a relationship to settle in:Comfort, security,happiness and understanding it's why I haven't told him about it I'm afraid he'll leave me for a safer relationship one were his boyfriend or himself won't die to be honest he deserves a lot better then me anyway. But it was coming to the point that Jim knew something was up it was blatantly obvious something was up with me, now we rarely have sex,I constantly avoid him due to the guilt I feel daily and whenever the news come on and its about the aids epidemic I end up freaking out or try to change the subject. I just can't do it anymore I can't keep lying to him for my own selfish needs he has a right to know.

As 5 minutes passed the front door opened, I turned around to see Jim completely soaked in rain lean up against the now closed front door in exhaustion letting out a long sigh.

"Rough day at work?"I asked him 

He chuckled before hanging up his drenched coat and sitting down beside me

"You could say that"He smiled at me and kissed my head "Remind me never to take the lat shift ever again"

"Noted"I smiled back before looking away nervously at the wall

Jim then gave me a concerned look as my hands continued to tap against the mug

"What's wrong baby?"He asked kindly

"Nothing dear don't worry"I muttered anxiously

He gently lifted up my face so that we were facing each other

"You know You're a terrible liar right?"He spoke back with a grin "What's wrong?"

"I'm fineeeee..I just missed you"I lied again before giving him a quick peck on the lips

His face was full of disbelief and sadness, he always knew when I was lying and I could tell he was upset that he couldn't help me

He gave out a tired sigh before leaning his head back on the sofa 

Ever since I started to keep my diagnosis a secret from him there had been tension between us by now I'm pretty sure he's fed up of me lying and ignoring him.

I looked away from him in guilt trying my best not to cry.

"Uhm I'm tired I should head to bed"He yawned before getting up and leaving

I quickly leant up to hold his arm back gently

"Wait Jim I...I'm sorr-"I paused...I can't do this anymore "Do you love me?" I asked instead

Jim knelt down in front of me holding my hand in his fiddling with the golden ring on my finger

"I love you Freddie more then anything in the world"Jim spoke softly looking back at me all I could see in his eyes were truth

I smiled pulling him into a long passionate kiss as his words gave me confidence

As we departed we hugged each other closely

"Goodnight I'll be upstairs in a bit"I whispered to him calmly

He kissed my cheek one last ime before heading upstairs.

I felt a few tears stream down my face as he left knowing deeply well of the conversation that approached us

I got up from my seat wiping my tears away and headed to the bedroom.I peered through the door to see Jim in his pyjamas laying on the bed awake staring at the ceiling... He's thinking about something..What?

I knocked gently on the door before entering, I slowly paced around the room nervously fidgeting with my hands 

"Love?"Jim asked

I turned back to him with a distraught face already feeling like I'm gonna cry

"I...Jim I need to talk to you"I uttered

Jim nodded letting out a sigh, He sat on the side of the bed and patted the spot next to him I quickly moved to it not daring to look at it.

"What is it Freddie?"He asked

I took a deep breath

"I've got it Jim..I've been to all the best doctors..I've done all the tests and appointments yet they've all said the same result"I started off tearfully

He paused

"W..What do you mean?"He questioned

"Jim I think you know"I replied wiping away my tears before finally look at him "I've got aids darling"

Hi face was unreadable

"Are you sure? check with other doctors maybe you'll get a different result? You...you can't have it..you just can't"Jim responded in disbelief

I looked down in sorrow as I held his hands in mine

"I've been to the best of the best dear...I've got AIDs"I croaked out

"Shit"He muttered looking away

"Look Jim I don't wan't to danger you or force you into a relationship were I'm dying and so could you possibly I mean you have every right to live a longer healthier life with a partner who Isn't dying-"

He looked back at me with a few tears if his own

"What are you saying Freddie?"He asked

"I mean I understand If you want to leave me now..to go of and have a better and safer relationship..I won't blame you and if you need any money or a flat or anything I will help-"I spoke before choking on my tears and looking away

"Are you serious?!"Jim responded

Still looking away from him I nodded

I felt Jim rest his hand on my thigh 

"Freddie...I love you and ever since I put that ring on your finger I've known I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together...I'm here for the long haul Freddie...I'm not going anywhere...you know the vows through sickness and in health..And I will be there for you till the day we drop dead or even in fucking heaven need be"He explained

The tears just started chuckling out at this point

"Oh Jim"I croaked out

"Shhh"He hushed me kindly before pulling me into a tight and gentle hug and kissing my cheek passionatly

I smiled happily at my Husband as the tears trickled down both our faces

"I love you Jim"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it darlings


End file.
